Conventional headgears of the type described in the introduction have a head band the band plane of which is located substantially vertically around the loop formed by the head band. This loop lies in substantially a single plane. The head band has a homogeneous thickness. The neck band portion is usually provided with means enabling adjustment of the circumferential length of the head band, i.e. adjustment to different head sizes.
Although headgears of this type often function satisfactorily, some people may find them uncomfortable to wear in view of an inadequate adjustability to the shape of the head. Furthermore, headgears of this type are often easily dislodged if the person wearing the headgear moves the head carelessly particularly if he inclines the head considerably. In order to solve this latter problem it has been suggested to provide the headgear with extra retaining bands secured to the head band and cooperating with lower portions of the nape of the neck. However, a solution of this kind is not good with regard to the possibilities of simple adjustment and fitting of the headgear.
Another problem with the known headgears is the fact that they unfavourably affect the wearer's possibilities to use spectacles, earmuffs, etc. since there is disturbing interference in the region of each ear.